


Like Me For Me

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Gen, Popularity, bad cop and good cop have different tastes of coffee, emmet wants friends, is really getting to emmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: "No, no, it's my treat."





	Like Me For Me

Bad Cop was minding his own business, nursing a black coffee, when Emmett Brickowski stood in front of him at the coffee shop.

"Can I sit here?" Emmett gestured to the empty seat by Bad Cop nervously. "The coffee shop is getting kind of full."

Bad Cop frowned up at the Special suspiciously, wondering why Emmett chose to sit with him, and he opened his mouth to tell the construction worker to go away when Good Cop took over. He grinned at the young man.

"Of course, buddy!" He said cheerfully, and Emmett sat down happily and immediately started talking about his day. Good Cop smiled and tried to drink his coffee, but it was too bitter.

("That's because I like my coffee black," growled Bad Cop. "Why are we even listening to the Special?")

("He's not going to do anything, he just wants a seat and socialization," Good Cop said defensively.)

("He's looking at you," Bad Cop said.)

Good Cop stopped talking to his counterpart and glanced at Emmett guiltily. Emmett smiled.

"You looked like you were thinking about something else. Am I bothering you?"

Bad Cop snatched this opportunity to take control, but could only grunt instead of saying 'yes' because Emmett looked like a nervous puppy.

("Be nice to him!" Good Cop said.)

"Nah," Bad Cop said reluctantly, and Emmett's face grew brighter and started talking again.

As the pair sat there, Bad Cop found himself getting almost fond of the Special. He mentally snorted at the thought, but didn't do anything else.

Eventually the coffees were finished and the bills were brought over. Emmett snatched both of them with lightning speed, causing Bad Cop to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

("He's fast!" Bad Cop said.)

("He's paying for our coffee!" Good Cop shrieked. "Stop him!")

Bad Cop narrowed his eyes behind his reflective shades.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked lowly. Emmett smiled at him widely.

"Paying for your coffee! As a thanks for letting me sit here!" He sat up and Bad Cop straightened his back.

"Absolutely not!" Good Cop said, standing up and taking over. "You could've sat here anyways! I can pay for myself."

"No, no, it's my treat." Emmett said, signing both bills hurriedly. "Besides, you were only one I knew here."

"Everyone here would have probably given anything to sit and buy the Special's coffee," Bad Cop snorted derisively.

"But I don't know them! And everyone just wants to know the Special, not Emmett Brickowski," said Emmett, freezing as the words left his mouth. Bad Cop digested the words, winced internally, and sighed. part of him wanted to walk away, but he knew Good Cop would never allow it.

"You want to go for a walk after?" He said, defeated. Emmett smiled softly, a gentle surprise flickering across his face.

"Oh my G-O-S-H!" He said, and Bad Cop could hear Good Cop approve of his actions in his head. "Sure!"

They walked outside the coffee shop on to the sidewalk.

"What about your friends from before?" Bad Cop said, bringing back the old conversation. Emmett wilted immediately. The man was so expressive, Bad Cop thought.

"You remember the videos you showed me," he said, and Bad Cop recalled the videos of people he interviewed about the Special, and recalled their words with a grimace.

'Everyone has something... And Emmett... Is nothing...'

'I see that guy everyday but I know zippy zap about him'

'Wait, I'm so confused. Who are we talking about?'

'He works here?'

Why did Emmet want to hang out with him, then? It wasn't like he was a good person. That was Good Cop's job. He voiced this out loud.

"Why me, then?" Bad Cop asked, confused. "Why talk to the person who showed you those videos?"

"Because you're nice to me, and call me Brickowski, which is better than 'The Special'." Emmett said. "And you don't gush about being near me."

"How does that make me your friend?" Bad Cop growled.

"It doesn't," Emmett admitted. "But I hope it does."

"I'll be your friend," Good Cop switched and said compulsively, and Emmett melted. Bad Cop sighed, without much bite to it.

"Alright."


End file.
